Voices can't hurt you can they?
by TrinitysShatteredMemories
Summary: On the way home from Tokyo, the Kaiba brothers, Yugi and the gang get stuck out in the middle of no where, with only an old manor to go to for shelter. There are voices, and they are, somehow, causing Seto more pain than expected. On hold, sorry.
1. Voices

_Hello, I'm going to try my hand at writing a horror story. It will be based around Seto. If you don't like it, then don't read it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any related characters. I only own the plot._

Voices are but spoken words. They can't hurt you…can they?

"Seto, are we there yet?" Asked an impatient Mokuba as he stared out the window, watching the rain poor down onto the Limo. Today, the Kaiba brothers were on their way home from an important business meeting that had been held in Tokyo, and of course, it was storming. As the lightning and thunder crashed, startling the boy, Seto finally answered his younger sibling.

"No, we'll be home in a few hours or so," Seto replied, still concentrating on the work before him. He had been busy for the past week or so, working tirelessly on the virtual game project that had been corrupted twice in the past two years, more or less. Seto didn't really understand why he was putting all his time and effort smoothing out all the glitches and possible virus's implanted in his software. Upon going over these thoughts, he had been completely ignorant to the fact that Mokuba had just asked a question.

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted, finally getting his brothers' attention, although, Seto was startled by this sudden outburst.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto finally replied as he looked up from his laptop.

"I asked you, why we had stopped here in front of mansion and behind a car?" Mokuba said, repeating the same question for the umpteenth time.

Seto sighed, "I don't know, Mokuba, but whoever the chauffeur is, he can consider himself as good as gone. Anyway," He said, shutting down the laptop and grabbing an umbrella, "I'm going to go and see why he is standing out near the entrance to the manor."

"Wait up, Seto!" Mokuba said as he grabbed his own umbrella and went to catch up with Seto.

Seto walked up to the man and observed what he was doing. It appeared as though he was locking the manor up, possibly trying to keep someone out, or in. Finally Seto spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly irritated at this man's selfishness towards his own employer.

He received no answer.

"HEY!" Mokuba said trying to touch the man's shoulder. But, he just evaporated into thin air, like a Duel Monster being destroyed in battle. But this really scared Mokuba for he ran back to his brothers' side instantly.

Seto was having his own problems right now, though. As he gazed up into the mansion, he felt a presence calling for him to go inside. It was an eerie, scratchy voice that wouldn't get out of his mind. He shook his head and held it in his hands, trying to relieve himself from the voices, almost pleading for him to go inside. It was getting too much for him to handle. Suddenly, he felt a little light-headed as he knelt on the ground, a worried Mokuba looking at him curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. Something snapped him out of his thoughts, though, as a familiar, yet, unwelcome voice ran through his head.

"Kaiba, what are you doing out here?" Seto got up and looked behind him. It was Yugi and the Geek Squad.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, coldly as he stood up, pretending nothing happened.

(Yugi, there is something, odd, going on in this manor. Something, supernatural.) Yami said through his and Yugi's mind link.

I know, and I think it may be affecting Kaiba. We should investigate Yugi said with concern.

"Well, our car broke down and now were stuck out 'ere. What's your excuse, Rich Boy?" Joey asked, mockingly. Instead of Seto answering, though, Mokuba did instead.

"Probably the same thing. Except our driver just, vanished, like a… err …hologram or something."

Suddenly, Seto started hearing the same voices. This time, though, calling him in a mocking tone.

'…Seto…'

'…Ssseto…'

'SETO!' The voice said harshly, loudly and causing Seto to once again drop to his knees, feeling light headed. He tried to get rid of these thoughts by closing his eyes. _Get out! _He demanded. The voices kept calling out to him.

'…Ssssetooo…'

_GET OUT! _He demanded again with more venom in his voice.

'…Sssssseettoooooo…'

"SETO" Mokuba shouted, causing Kaiba to snap his eyes open and look up into a very worried Mokuba.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"I'm fine Mokuba." Seto replied, still a little shaken from the eerie voices. He wondered if anyone else could hear them? _Probably not _he thought to himself as he stood up again.

"You really had us worried there, Kaiba." Tea said, a weary tone.

(Yugi, something was calling out to him. Something, evil.) Yami said.

How do know? Yugi asked.

(I could sense it. I don't know what it wants with him, but we'd better keep an eye on him. For a second there I actually thought he was going to pass out)

Unlikely. Kaiba wouldn't allow himself to. He's not like that

(And that's what worries me)

"Standing out here won't do us any good. Let's head inside," Tristan said, heading for the padlocked gate.

"Uh a little help would be appreciated, Joey," Tristan said as he examined the lock. Joey groaned and stumbled over there. He bent at the waist and kneeled down.

"And, what am I supposed ta do?" He asked.

Mokuba glanced down. There he saw a little metal like object, soaked in rainwater. He tilted his head a little, as if contemplating what to do. Then he bent down, picked it up, and headed over to Joey and Tristan. Meanwhile, Seto was watching him curiously.

"This might help." He said, offering the key to Tristan.

Tristan took it and examined it. "Where did you find it?" He asked.

"On the ground." Mokuba replied.

Tristan tried unlocking the huge steel bars that surrounded an old worn down manor that looked as though it was collapsing. It was obviously old, but in parts, it was made out of wood that had fallen in on itself. This made for a formidable fortress, and a rather disturbing façade. Staring at the double doors, where the white paint had been worn away, Seto felt as if it was alive. As if the very house itself was going to terminate them, swallow them up and spit out the bones. _That was a disturbing thought,_ he thought to himself, surprised he, of all people, would think in such a manner. He was alerted when Tristan announced that he had opened the gate.

"Let's get in and out of this rain." He stated, pacing towards the old double doors.

"I'm with ya," Joey said as he walked after him.

"Wait up!" Yugi and Tea said in unison.

Seto and Mokuba, though, dawdled behind. Mokuba clasping his brothers' hand, trying to reassure himself that the house wasn't as scary as it looked. Seto on the other hand, looked to his left and saw an old, and rather large, private cemetery. He could see a translucent figure moving through it. He stopped and looked at the figure. It did resemble a human. _It's probably just another hologram_ he assured himself as he kept walking towards the patio. Once he got there, he saw the 'mutt' trying to pick the lock.

"Err, Joey, it's not gonna open like that, you know." Tristan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in Seto's mind, it was.

"Well when it ain't broke, break it!" He said as he kicked the door open.

They all saw a figure inside, the same one Seto saw in the cemetery. When it spoke, it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

_Well, that was…odd. Hopefully I didn't fail too much. Ah well, life is life. Meh, whatever there._

_Bye!!_


	2. Seto gets angry Poor Joey

_Thanks to the reviewers, I gladly appriciate it! No, the being isn't Gozaburo, it's something completely different which I have yet to figure out. Anyway, to the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does._

**Voices are but spoken words. They can't hurt you…can they?**

The ghostly figure turned and spoke to them from the top of the large, wood staircase in the middle of the room.

"There will be a terrible accident if you don't turn away, now!" The translucent figure spoke before it blew away with the wind.

To say that the gang was scared would be an understatement. Mokuba was clutching onto his brothers' hand, as if holding on to it for dear life. He didn't understand what was going on, he was too young to. But then again, everyone here was in his or her teens, and Mokuba doubted whether any of them understood it.

"Hey, uh guys, I don't think that ghost wants to hurt us," Yugi stated still staring at the spot where the ghost stood. "I think it was warning us."

"Y'know, Yug, your probably right, and since we have no where to go…what do we do?" Joey asked, walking towards the stairs and examining them.

"Joey, that's probably not a good idea." Tristan said, advancing towards Joey.

"Tristan's right, come on, move away, what if the ghost comes back?" Tea asked, scared out of her wits.

Joey started to step onto the first step, assuming it was safe. "Stop yer' worryin'! I'll be fine." He said as he advanced up the stairs.

"Joey, the steps won't hold you! They'll barely hold me!" Mokuba said walking up to Yugi and Tea.

Seto, who had remained quiet during the duration of the conversation, closed his eyes. He knew that, that supposed ghost didn't have the same voice as the one calling him in his mind. This one seemed slightly friendlier. The other one, though, seemed pure evil. Taunting him as if testing his courage or curiosity. Why, though? What was this manor before it became unowned? These questions Seto needed answering. As he was contemplating the series of events, which just took hold, he heard a crack. He snapped his eyes open as he saw the wooden step, atop the stairs give in, and send Wheeler through the stairs. Everyone rushed over to help him because he was trapped under the rubble. When one stair gave in, the rest just collapsed on itself. Seto walked over to join his brother, who was standing near the rubble.

Tristan dug under the rubble, trying to find his idiotic friend, whom he had just warned not to climb the stairs. As he searched, he heard a muffled voice, which sounded like 'Over here!' He headed in that direction immediately and helped his friend up.

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups, Wheeler." Seto said coldly.

"Shut it, Rich Boy!" Joey said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, now we can't go upstairs."

"What a loss." Seto muttered sarcastically under his breathe.

"Seto, did you hear that?" Mokuba asked, looking up to his brother.

"Hear what, Mokuba?" Seto asked, slightly confused, as Yugi and the gang talked about something of no importance to him whatsoever.

"Hear that cracking noise."

"What cracking noise?" 

"There was a cracking noise, Seto."

"It was probably just the remainder of the stairs, buckling under pressure. Nothing to worry about." Then, Seto thought, _yet. We should leave… _He thought, beginning to head towards the door.

'…Seto…'

He stopped dead in his tracks. _That voice… _he thought as he closed his eyes. He needed to get away from this place, and fast. It was doing something to him, or rather, wanting him to do something. But he didn't know what. The light-headedness overwhelmed him, forcing him to keep his eyes closed. The paranormal voices kept persistent…

'…Ssetoo…'

The voice kept calling out to him, beckoning for him to trudge further into the unknown manor…

'…Ssssetooo…'

He must admit, the temptation to investigate the manor was hard to resist… 

'…Sssseeetttoooo…'

Seto knelt, holding his head in his hand…

'…Ssssssetooo…'

He shouldn't go in any further. He couldn't leave Mokuba. The thing that's after him could be after Mokuba as well… 

'…Sssseeetttooo…'

Why was the voice after him? Why not Yugi… 

'…Ssssseeetttooooo…'

It normally is. What did he do… 

'…Sssseetttooo…'

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted, shaking his brothers' shoulder and snapping him out of his trance like state.

Seto felt dazed, even though Mokuba had forced him to open his eyes. Maybe, that was the problem; he was closing his eyes when he heard the voice. It was the light-headedness that took over forced him to close his eyes. Trying to force the voice out didn't help. _I need to…_ Seto glanced at the door in which Joey had broken in order to get in here. It had fixed itself, and Yugi and the gang were staring at it, as if it were contaminated. _What happened?_ He asked himself. Then he glanced over at the windows. They weren't boarded up when they came in, were they? He looked at Joey and Tristan trying to force their way out, but the door wouldn't budge. They tried everything until eventually they gave up and plonked themselves down on one of the sofas which had a white sheet covering it, obviously exhausted.

"Seto, that's the second time today. What's going on?" Mokuba inquired. _I hope he's okay…_ he thought worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto stated simply, _Third, actually, but you don't need to know that._

(Yugi, a few minutes ago, could you feel something calling out to Kaiba?) Yami asked.

((No, why? Is there something wrong?)) Yugi asked, glancing over at Kaiba who looked oddly pale.

(I'm not sure. We need to stick together if were going to get through this, okay? No matter what Kaiba says.)

((Right))

"You know, I really don't believe you! You look pale, there is something wrong!" Mokuba said frantically while everyone else was off in la-la land.

"Mokuba, it's nothing."

"Hmmm," Mokuba said _Nothing? Nothing?!? Tch, yeah _sure_ it's nothing, Seto. _Mokuba thought as he and Seto sat down on a sofa.

"…heh…" Said a voice Seto recognised as the voice that called out to him

"…heh…heh…"

"Show yourself, coward!" Seto yelled into thin space. He knew the being could hear him. _Damn him! He should've just kept it between me, and him. If he harms a single hair on my little brothers' head, all hell will pay!!_

"…All in due time, Seto… we gave…most of you a warning to leave, but you didn't…"

"We should've left while we had the chance." Tea said helplessly.

"…right you are, girl. There may be a few…accidents if you don't figure out how to get out of here. Chances are you won't leave in one piece!! Most of you, anyway."

"Most??" Asked Joey, scared.

"…heh, that's right most! If you want to know who, ask around…"

"Ask around?!? What do you think he meant by that?" Asked Joey

"Well, Joey, basically it just means we should ask everyone if anything strange happened to anyone. If we find anything unusual, well, that's all I've figured out so far." Yugi explained.

(I'll take over, Yugi) Yami said, before he took over.

The Kaiba brothers' looked at each other. Although the only thing that happened to Mokuba was the incident with the chauffer, Seto had that freak show whispering in his ear every now and then. Great, he didn't need the Geek Show pitying him. He sighed and turned back to the gang. Who all looked at him, even Mokuba was.

"What!?!" Seto asked, coldly even for him.

"What's da deal wit you?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"…That's none of your business, Wheeler." Seto said after he hesitated for a moment

"Yeah well I'm makin' it my business."

"And I'm not willing to tell you." Seto replied before standing up and leaving.

"Get back here, Rich Boy!" Joey said, running after him and grabbing him by his lapels. (collar). "Just tell us!"

Seto stared at him for a moment, giving him the cold glare that he was noted for. He grabbed Joey's wrist, tightly, enough to make Joey wince and Joey bought his other hand up, trying to release himself from Seto's painful grip. Seto then said. "You remember last time you did this don't you?" Then quietly he continued "Be thankful my brother's here, or you would be in deep shit!" Then, Seto tossed him aside, causing him to almost loose his balance. Seto continued on, though. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to find out where the idiot that was calling him was.

"HEY!!! Get back here!! Coward!!!" Joey said. This really ticked Seto off. He stopped and turned back, an ice look on his face.

"Bad idea." Mokuba said quietly, he knew Joey was going to get it. But because this was Joey, Mokuba didn't know how angry his brother was. But judging by the severe look on Seto's face, Mokuba could tell that his brother was angrier than he had ever seen.

"Yes, yes it is." Tristan said, fearful.

"Look who's talking!" Seto said in an icy, monotone voice.

"Oops…" Joey said fearfully as a livid Seto advanced towards him.

"Oops is an understatement, Wheeler! You'd better start running, because I'm not in a good mood." Seto said with an extreme look on his face. "You'd better watch out now, Wheeler, because my patience is completely gone."

Joey began to back up, until he backed into a wall. He didn't know what was coming to him.

XXX

_Second chappie done! Boy, do I feel sorry for Joey at the moment, there maybe something controlling Seto, though. Sorry if it wasn't as creepy as the last one. Bye!!_


	3. Mental Argument

_Here's the next chappie. It's quite creepy but not _that_ scary._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Voices are but spoken words. They can't hurt you…can they?**

Joey had his back against the wall, literally, and a livid Seto was advancing towards him. Seto grabbed Joey by the neck and was about to give him a good punch, until he felt something wrapping itself around his leg. He looked down and so did Joey, and saw an eerie darkness below him. Whatever it was, it was trying to pull Seto down into it.

"Kaiba, that ain't supposed ta be there, is it?" Joey questioned carefully as Seto lowered his fist, but didn't release him.

Seto, though, just ignored Joey's question. He could hear the voice in his head again, calling to him. With reluctance, he let go of Joey's neck and the darkness disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it wanted to pull Kaiba into it." Yami said.

"I don't like this." Tea said, in a scared, shaky voice.

"Neither do I." Mokuba said running up to his brother. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"I don't know, Mokuba." Seto replied, shaking his head.

"Jeez, remind me not to piss you off. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Joey said.

Seto glared at Joey, "Good."

"There defiantly is something wrong with this house. I don't know what it wants with Kaiba, but we need to get out of here, and fast. Didn't you notice how, when Kaiba let Joey go, the darkness disappeared?" Yami asked.

"So, you're saying that when Kaiba gets angry, like really angry, the darkness will appear?" Tea asked.

Yami nodded, "I think so."

"Joey, step away from Kaiba." Tristan said, urging Joey to move away.

"Wait, what made you let go of me?" Joey asked. Everyone listened in, including Mokuba.

"…An instinct." Seto said as he contemplated how and what to tell them.

"It was instinct dat made you grab me!" Joey said, peeved.

"Don't contradict yourself, Wheeler." Seto replied, equally as angry but trying to control it. He could here the voice in the back of his head, but it wasn't giving him any trouble, at the moment anyway.

"What was it that _really_ made you put Joey down?" Tristan asked.

"I think I know." Yami stated.

"Spill it, Yug!" Joey said.

"Well, I've been sensing a voice, the same one that threatened us, calling out to Kaiba. I think that maybe, he heard it from the black hole that appeared below him, therefore, in order for the voice to go away, he thought he had to let go of Joey. Isn't that right, Kaiba?" Yami stated, surprising everyone, but Seto, in the room.

"Well, if you know so much, then explain to me why it won't go away." Seto stated.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Nor do I know what it is saying to you. Remember I _sensed_ it, not actually heard it." Yami replied.

"Okay. So that's why Seto was acting strangely." Mokuba said looking up at his brother. "What are we going to do?"

"Find a way out of here!" Joey said, confidently.

"We know that one, Wheeler." Seto said, irritated.

"_How _do we find a way out of here Yugi?" Tea asked.

"We need to work that out tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Why?" Asked Joey.

"Because," Seto said, glancing at the small light coming from the boarded windows "It's obviously getting dark, moron."

"So?"

"We can't work in the dark, Joey!" Mokuba said.

_Hmmm, there are lights in this manor. There might be a generator in the basement. If I could just get to it, maybe some of the bulbs might work. _Seto thought to himself, staring at the small light coming in. With all that has happened though, he'd prefer not to leave Mokuba alone for too long.

'…Is it that, or, is it your safety…?"

_It's Mokuba's safety…_

'…Are you sure…?'

_Positive…_

'…Really…?'

_Yes…_

'…Now you're just lying to yourself…'

_Get out of my head…_ Seto who had forced his eyes to stay open, was forced to shut his eyes and kneel on the ground…

'…You know I'm right…'

Yeah, well you're not… 

'…Don't you, Seto…?'

_Get out…_

'…Are you…afraid…?'

Get out…now… 

'…Seto…'

Out now… 

'…Ssssetooo…'

Now… 

'…Seto…you're loosing your composure…'

Get out…of my head…now…! 

'…You know…fighting me will…make you tired…'

Seto could sense the voices of Mokuba and the others calling out to him. But, the voice somehow, shut them out.

'…Sssetooo…'

'…Ssssetooo…'

Seto could feel someone shaking him, lightly. Obviously not enough to get out of the trance like state.

'…Seto…Seto…Seto…'

Then, he felt himself shake violently. He opened his eyes to see himself staring up into Joeys. He sighed, he had a cold sweat, and he was a little shaky. Now, it was almost dark. That feeling though, was like someone in his mind. Partly controlling him, or, getting something it wants. What did it want, though? There was nothing he could give this being, was there? If there was, what was it? Many questions began to flow into his mind like a river, and they kept nagging him to find answers. What was he going to do about all this? He looked around and he saw the Geek Squad, plus Mokuba standing around him.

"Man, you really had us worried dare." Joey said, sitting down on the ground. "What happened?"

"…I don't feel like talking right now…" Seto said getting up and going back into the lounge room and sitting down, Mokuba following. _They'd better not pester me about this…_ he thought.

Joey was about to go after him when Yami came over.

"Don't push him, Joey."

"But, we really need ta know what's goin on wit dat guy." Joey said, defending himself as they all walked back into the lounge room.

"We need to know a lot of things, Joey. For example, getting out of here." Tristan stated.

"Look, we don't need you two fighting over nothing, again. Just get over yourselves!" Tea said, surprising the two.

"Why don't you all just shut up?" Seto asked holding his head in his hand. Obviously, he had a headache. Then they heard a screeching noise. Not the sound of tires, more the sound of something, drastically evil. Seto thought about the noise for a moment. "We need to get a fire going."

"Why?" Joey said, resisting the urge to taunt him.

"Because one, that sound didn't sound friendly and god help us if it's a carnivore. If we light a fire, then we can see what we're up against. Two, how are we going to keep ourselves warm enough so that we don't get Pneumonia?" Seto stated.

"Point taken, Rich Boy." Joey replied. "But one question though; how do we get a fire going?"

"You burn something."

"I knew that. What I mean is, where do we get the stuff to, and how do we light it?"

"The wooden boards over there, providing there're the right size, could be good Tinder." Seto said, motioning to the old staircase that Joey had collapsed earlier.

"Okay, umm, what's Tinder??" Joey asked. Everyone stared at Joey.

"You moron. The wood over there." Seto said coldly.

"…?"

"The thing you light to start a fire, idiot"

"Okay so, how would we light it?"

"…You figure it out. I'm not your personal servant!" Set said leaning back in his chair. "And you might want to find some water."

"Water, why?" Tea asked.

"Because, we can only live around three days, tops, without it." Seto stated.

"Thank you very much for putting _that_ in my head, Kaiba!" Tristan said.

"What about da food???" Joey asked, a sad look on his face.

"We can survive longer without food than without water. Go and get the Tinder, while I figure out how to light it." Seto said, still hold his head in his hand.

"Why is da food always gone?!?" Joey said. Seto muttered an insult under his breathe that no one could hear

"We'll go and try to water." Tea said, motioning to Yami who had just changed back into little Yugi. Seto just nodded in acceptance.

"What was that noise earlier, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's going to get worse as night progresses." Seto said. Mokuba clutched Seto's hand tightly afraid of what was going to happen during the night.

_We're loosing daylight, and fast. We'd better hurry up, but what to use as flint…? _Seto asked himself. He sighed as he felt Mokuba shivering. _It's getting cold, or is he scared? _

"Mokuba, what's wrong with you?" Seto asked looking at his brother.

"W-what's th-that?" Mokuba asked in a scared voice whilst pointing in an east direction. Seto knew that he wasn't joking around. He glanced over to where he was pointing.

"Shit…"

_Well that's that. Wonder what the creature is? It's going to get darker in the next Chapter, trust me. I really feel sorry for the Kaiba brothers' at the moment. Okay, Bye!!_


	4. Side Effect

_Hi again. Thanks to all the reviewers, and sorry if the last chapter wasn't up to scratch. And, I knew the days, was something like three or five…oops. I'll address and replace that chapter after I finish writing this one. Once again, sorry for the small inconvenience. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Voices are but spoken words. They can't hurt you…can they?**

"Shit…" Seto muttered as he saw several figures shrouded in darkness. Because of the little light they had in the room, none of them could tell what the figures where, only that they looked like wolves. There were around, five, maybe six of them at least. And they were growling. There yellow eyes transfixed on them. _Wait, yellow eyes…?_ Seto thought as he looked around at each of them, assessing the situation. Tristan and Joey slowly dawdled over to where Seto had gotten up.

"Great, how do we get ourselves outta dis one?" Asked Joey, quietly so he didn't provoke them.

"I don't know. Any ideas, Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe. But you need to light a fire for this to work." Seto said motioning for them to go back and light a fire.

"How?" Asked Joey.

"If you rub two pieces of that wood together, the fiction produced may cause a fire to light, but you need to act fast. Well, what are you waiting for?" Seto said. "Mokuba, I want you to go with them, you'll be safer over there."

"Okay if you say so. Wait, why are they leaving?" Mokuba asked as they suddenly receded back to where they came from.

"Dunno." Joey said as he came back with tinder.

"Well, that was fast." Tristan said as Yugi and Tea came back.

"There was no water that way, so we are going to look everywhere else tomorrow." Tea said as they sat down and watched Joey and Tristan try and light a fire.

Seto also sat back down. It appeared to be quite late and the sun had now set, meaning all they could see now was the moon, from certain windows, and Joey and Tristan's failed attempts at lighting a fire. He sighed. With all the strange happenings, it was quite a relief to have some time to hear his own thoughts. What is that voice that is constantly in his head, questioning him? It's doing something, and he never thought he'd actually become _violent._ He looked down at his side, Mokuba lay there almost asleep. _I wonder how this is affecting him?_ He thought as he drew his attention back to Joey and Tristan, who still hadn't succeeded in lighting a fire. He wondered if they ever would, now though, they had help from Yugi and Tea, who still couldn't light it._ The concept of it is easy. _He thought.

"Are any pieces of wood saturated?"

"No, oh wait, yeah. This piece." Joey said, removing a plank of wood.

"Moron." Seto muttered under his breathe. Then he heard a wolves howl. "Hurry up. Those wolves may have just been scouts."

"Huh?" asked Tea.

"We'll tell you two after we light this fire." Tristan stated. "Why would lighting a fire help our wolf problem, Kaiba?"

"It might help keep them at bay. Wheeler if you don't hurry up, we're feeding you to the wolves first!" Seto said, giving him a cold glare then looking up. _What—_

"I'm tryin' I'm tryin'! Why don't get down here and help?" Joey said, as he finally lit the fire. "What are _you _looking at, Rich Boy?"

"Wheeler, could you just shut up for five seconds." Seto replied as he heard a cracking noise.

"What was that?" Yami asked, hearing the same cracking noise Seto did.

"Told you I heard a cracking noise, Seto." Mokuba said quietly, half asleep.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a rat?" Tristan asked.

"I doubt it it's too loud." Tea said. Then there was an almost silent crack. Not silent enough though that Yami and Seto didn't hear it.

"Maybe it was a…" Joey never finished the sentence because Seto interrupted him.

"Shut your mouth, Chihuahua!" Seto said becoming angry. He listened again. There was silence. He and Yami stood up, looking around, until they saw a large mass of eyes in an east direction.

"Kaiba…?" Yami asked, kind of.

"We need to move, now." Seto said

"Why?" Mokuba asked as he got up and walked to his brothers' side. Seto though looked around the room. It appeared that it was too late to move now. As he observed the area, he took in every little detail. Including the fact that the wolves were surrounding every exit, yet not willing t come near the fire, the light. It was interesting that they wouldn't, normally it wouldn't bother them but now, it did. What was wrong? Why were they acting like this? It wasn't natural; did it have something to do with the voice? So many questions flooded into his mind, but he knew he had to answer them later. Right now, his main priority was keeping those creatures away from Mokuba. As he snapped back to reality, he noticed everyone standing. _I think we might be safe, if we stay here._ He thought. As he looked at the dogs' though, they appeared to be settling down. By that, they were actually _laying_ down, ready to sleep.

"Does it strike anyone odd that the dogs' won't come near the fire?" Yami asked.

"What…?" Joey asked.

"So, what's you're point, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"If we stay here, then there's a chance that they won't come near us, hopefully." Seto said.

"Then we just wait until morning and they should be gone." Yami said.

"Oh, okay." Joey said sitting down. "Can we sleep?" He asked as everyone else but Seto and Yami sat down.

"I don't know Joey…" Tea said.

"Yeah, it could be dangerous if the fire goes out." Tristan stated, motioning to the fire.

"Seto, is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"…No, Mokuba, not at the moment." Seto replied.

"At the…moment?" Mokuba repeated.

"Don't worry, Mokuba." Seto replied to his younger sibling.

_As if I can't. Those dogs' look as though there going to sleep, and with them there, there is no way I can. _Mokuba thought to himself as he stared up at his brother, whom seemed lost in thought. But that theory was proven wrong when he spoke. Why was he acting so …strangely?

"Yugi, we need to get both the electricity and the plumbing working tomorrow. Tell me, did you see any passages down to a basement on your little field trip?" Seto asked.

"No, unfortunately. Maybe there is down the east wing." Yami said. "Maybe you can answer my question now?"

"What is it?"

"Does the voice calling out to you, seem…familiar at all to you?"

Seto thought about it for a moment. Then replied. "…No, otherwise I might have some implication as to what's going on here."

(Hmm, Yugi, what do you think?) Yami asked.

((I don't know. This whole…manor thing is so, complex. I wish we knew more about it.))

(So do I)

Then, everyone heard a loud crack, causing the dogs' to run back into the east wing. Everyone who was sitting on the ground heard it as well, because they stood up. _What was that? _Seto thought to himself as he looked around, trying to see if there was anything was damaged. He thought about it, and maybe the crack was from somewhere else. And it could have been the fact that supports weren't stable, and part of the house could've collapsed in on itself.

'…Always coming up with an answer…'

Again! Look, I don't know what your deal is, but this whole thing is getting old… 

'…You want to know why I'm after _you_ don't you…?'

Fine tell me… 

'…Heh alright…but there is a side effect…'

_What'd the side effect…?_

'…Hmmm, you will find out afterwards…'

_Tell me NOW…_

'…Fine…but you've go to agree first…'

_Oh boy, what, oh what should the side effect be? Tune in for the next chapter! Sorry if this one was a little bit short. Bye!!!_


End file.
